Potter family
* Half-blood |Notable Members = James Potter Lily Potter Harry James Potter Ginevra Potter James Sirius Potter Albus Severus Potter Lily Luna Potter |Status = Extant |Location = Potter cottage, Godric's Hollow, West County, England 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England |Loyalty = * Order of the Phoenix * Dumbledore's Army }}The Potter family were an ancient, wizarding pure-blood family until James Potter married Muggle-born, Lily Evans. Their child, Harry Potter was a half-blood. They were notable for the part they had in the First and Second Wizarding War. They supported the Order of the Phoenix and beat Voldemort three times. Harry was then the subject of a prediction he would one day defeat Voldemort, and James and Lily had to go into hiding. Betrayed by their Secret Keeper, Voldemort found them but Harry survived and was named the "Boy who Lived". Harry was raised by the Dursley family and he later founded Dumbledore's Army. He led and fought in many key battles of the Second Wizarding War and finally defeated Voldemort for good. He became an Auror who revolutionised the Ministry of Magic. He wed Ginny Weasley and they had three children, James Potter II, Albus Potter and Lily Potter II. History Mr Potter and wife had a child later in life, named James Potter, when they were elderly even by wizarding standard. James was born in March 1960. He was pampered and it made him very arrogant when he was younger, but deep down he had a good heart. form]] He attended Hogwarts School from 1971 to 1978 and perfected the skill of the Animagi, transforming into a stag. He and three school friends invented the Marauder's Map. He was given the role of Head Boy and the Potter family took in Sirius Black when he run away from home one summer. Even when he secured a new home, he went round to the Potter house every Sunday for lunch. James joined the Order of the Phoenix when he graduated to combat Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He married Lily Evans whom he had begun dating during their final year at Hogwarts School. Fleamont and Euphemia passed away in 1979 from the dragon pox. James inherited their vast wealth that supported their family well and enabled him to provide for a friend, Remus Lupin who struggled to find employment because he was a werewolf. Near-extinction James and Lily escaped Voldemort three times. In 1980, they had their only child, Harry Potter. Harry was the subject of a prediction that he would one day have the power to defeat Voldemort. The family were now a target and had to go into hiding. Dumbledore protected the Potter cottage using the Fidelius Charm and they put their confidence in their friend, Peter Pettigrew not to tell anyone where they were. But Peter was a spy for the Death Eaters and he betrayed them. Voldemort went to their cottage and killed James who was wandless. But he gave Lily the chance to live per a promise he made to her old friend. Lily had denied the offer and he killed her, but the offer made her death a sacrifice and an ancient force shielded Harry from the Killing Curse that bounced back at Voldemort and technically should have killed him if he had not secured Horcruxes. Voldemort's soul was that unstable that a piece broke off and latched to Harry, making him a Horcrux too. Harry was nicknamed "The Boy Who Lived". Voldemort was thought by many to be dead, but he no longer had a body and he run into hiding for many years. Dumbledore knew that he would be back and made arrangements for Harry's safety. He had Rubeus Hagrid take Harry to the Dursley family because Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley was the closest blood relative that Harry had. He thought it would keep the protection of Lily's sacrifice stronger. In honour of the Potter family, their cottage was kept the way it was in ruin, and they were celebrated in the wizarding world. In Godric's Hollow, a memorial sign was put up outside the cottage, and many wrote words of support for Harry. In the town, a statue was put up of the family. Second Wizarding War Harry was raised at Privet Drive by Vernon and Petunia Dursley who told him nothing about the wizarding world. He would not know the truth until Rubeus Hagrid told him at the age of 11. During education at Hogwarts School, Harry proved to have talent in Defence Against the Dark Arts. He saw the whole family for the first time in the first-year when he found the Mirror of Erised. He notably saw an elderly man who may have been Fleamont. He was the youngest Seeker in a century , he saved the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort , he saved the school from the Chamber of Secrets, won the Triwizard Tournament and founded Dumbledore's Army. In the summer of 1995, Voldemort had found a way back to a body form using Harry's blood and connecting their lives further. Harry and Dumbledore's announcement that Voldemort was back was denied by Cornelius Fudge who took to calling them liars. Harry founded Dumbledore's Army and led part of them in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. He later fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower when Dumbledore was killed. Now knowing about Voldemort's Horcruxes, he spent a year searching for them and destroyed the final pieces in the Battle of Hogwarts. In an effort to do that, Harry let Voldemort kill him using the Killing Curse. At that time, Harry owned the three Deathly Hallows and Lily's blood protection strengthened by the fact that Voldemort used Harry's blood to get a new body protected him for the second time, and that enabled him to defeat death. Harry and Voldemort duelled for the final time, and he defeated him for good. After the war After the Second Wizarding War, Harry joined the Auror training programme by Kingsley Shacklebolt. At the age of 26, he was the youngest Head Auror ever appointed. He married Ginevra Weasley and they had three children together: James Potter II, Albus Potter and Lily Potter II. Known members Heirlooms * Cloak of Invisibility * Vault 687 Notes and sources Category:Wizarding family